pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hot Day
"Hot Day" is the first chapter of the Fan Fiction story The Life of Flynn and Fletcher. Phineas and Ferb begin their construction of a giant pool for their neighborhood. Author's Note My first Phineas and Ferb story. Next chapter will be up lickity split. Oh, and this next chapter will house the musical number of the story. So... BE PREPARED!! Oh, and I hope you enjoyed it! Content Phineas and Ferb sat under the shade of the huge oak in their backyard, sweating like crazy. “It’s. So. Hot,” panted Phineas. “Ferb, we need to find something to do to stop the intense heat. But creating another Swinter is so cliché! What do you think?” Ferb shrugged. His green hair was drenched from sweating and his shirt was blackened from overly sweating. “Well, Ferb, it looks like we’re gonna have to resort to a source of water,” Phineas said. “But the real question is where will we find a source of water that will not only maintain our coldness, but also that of the other neighborhood kids.” Isabella walked through the gate, smiling and wearing a red one-piece swimming suit. “Hey, Phineas,” said Isabella. “Whatcha doin’? “Hey, Isabella,” said Phineas. “We’re tryin’ to come up with a big enough source of water to cool off the neighborhood.” “Well, I have a pool, but it’s not big enough to hold the whole neighborhood,” Isabella said, slightly blushing. “Yeah…” said Phineas, thoughtfully. “Wait a minute…” He snapped his fingers and jumped up, almost in a second. “That’s it! We’re gonna make a giant pool! And with it, throw a neighborhood pool party! Let’s get to work!” Ferb grabbed a hammer, and stood up beside his stepbrother. “I’ll get my troop to help,” said Isabella. “Faboo. Now let’s get star-hey, where’s Perry?” remarked Phineas. Meanwhile, Perry the Platypus, the boys supposed “mindless” pet, placed his brown hat on his head and stood up on his hind legs. Turning the door knob on the hall closet, he was flipped inside his base. Major Monogram was on the screen, dressed in a blue nightgown with a teddy bear under his arm, his eyes looking tired. “Agent-’yawn’- Agent P, Dr.-Dr. Doofenshmirtz is up to-’yawn’-old tricks again,” Monogram said sleepily. “He’s-he’s broken all the alarm clocks in the-’yawn’-in the entire tri-state area. So-so-’yawn’-nighty-night…” He crashed to the floor, the camera shacking and gurgling. Carl the Intern stepped in front of the camera, laughing nervously. “So, uh, like he said, go stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz,” he said. “He’s, uh-wait-yeah, he’s in his Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. Hot Air Balloon. So, yeah, go get ‘em.” Perry ran and jumped into his Platypus-shaped hovercraft and flew out. Phineas and Ferb were in the backyard, a big cement truck backing up to fill in an about 30-mile-long hole with cement. A black haired man in a suit came up and handed a clipboard to Phineas. “Here you g-hey, aren’t you a little young to be-”the man started. “-Ordering 236 tons of quick drying cement?” Ferb completed in his British accent, lifting his head from his blueprints. “Yes, yes we are,” said Phineas, handing over the clipboard. “Okay, then,” the suited man said, getting back into the cement truck. Background Information *The chapter received 4 reviews. *This slightly mimics the pool made in "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of TerrorCategory:Flynn Fletcher Chapters Category:Abandoned Pages